Void
by sparksafire
Summary: What if the vocaloids we know are just covers? What if the inspiration behind it all is a team of spies? Rethink the world of vocaloid and take another look into the character backgrounds. And be prepared for canon, slash, fanservice, fluff, and bad summeries. And me trying to explain the army of Shions. First fic. Meh. Let's see how this idea works.
1. Escape

Chapter 1-escape

I was surrounded by guards. "Dammit." I spun around, looking for any kind of escape. The guards held up their guns, ready to fire if I tried anything. I thought I heard a voice from the hall I'd bolted from yelling "don't shoot!" That voice sounded familiar. My guard. Maybe I could see his face before I became swiss-prisoner. No way was I surrendering. I was NOT going through all that again. Either way this happened, I would be free.

I made a move and bolted for the gap in the circle. A shot rang out and something pricked my leg. Weren't bullets supposed to hurt more than that? Realization sucker punched me in the gut. Tranq guns. Tranqs. I wouldn't die. I wouldn't be free after all. I was just going back to square one. They were probably going to switch out my guard too. Huh. For some reason that hurt the most of all. Crap. I was stumbling back to the center of the circle. I hit the floor just as several other things happened at once. The funny thing about being tranqed is that, as your brain slows down, everything else does too. The people around me slowed down, and the noises were muffled and I could observe it all with a few moments of clarity before I shut down.

The circle of guards broke for a second and a hand popped through, almost like it was reaching for something. One of the guards reeled around and popped whoever it was with his elbow. The hand dissappeared. I missed it a little. I heard the voice that had sung me to sleep every night cry out in pain. I missed it a lot. The voice was cut off by an even bigger noise. Boom. Chunks of wall flew around me and somelittle bits pelted my back. I had enough strength to roll around and look at the wall. For a moment, there was nothing but dust and a gaping hole. Then someone shouted, "A-team D&C!" _"Divide and conquer " _a little voice in my head murmered. And two little shadows flitted out of the dust and took out 4 guards in one swift roll. As they stood up (still at the same time) the light hit them. Wow.

A boy and a girl, neither looking older than 14. They had to be siblings, as identical as they were. Twin pairs of the same ice-blue eyes swept over the room. They launched into the middle of the circle, then split up, each taking half of the guards on. The guards were down in seconds. The girl's Blonde hair fluttered down around her shoulders, but the boy's was tied back. They looked like angels. Homicidal angels, yes, but angels nonetheless. I glance at the guard 's bodies to see how they had been dispatched so easily. Little kuu knives stuck out of each guards back. Must've been tipped with a really fast drug. The girl slid some knives back into her sleeves. They were both wearing identical black stealth suits, with TONS of little sheaths and ammo belts filled with the knives. And they were both looking at me. Crap. Before I had a chance to properly freak out that first voice shouted "L jammed the doors, but we have minutes to retrieve and run." Then, of course, a hot guy stepped through the hole.

I swear, if I had any breath, I would have whistled. Mussy black hair, narrow eyes, tall, and were those abs, or did my eyes decieve me? Pretty sure I looked like an idiot gaping at him like that, but his eyes went straight to me and he absolutely beamed. He crouched down and picked me up. "Good to see you again, kiddo." His voice was startlingly familiar."Thank God you're okay." The blonde angel girl put a hand up to her ear and spoke out loud. "We got her, time to go." She paused for a moment, cocking her head to listen to a response. "No, we didn't even get that far. Looks like she was trying to break out. Found her at the confrontation point. She's been hit. Yeah, he's got her. 'Kay on our way." She turned to us.

"Tuna gave us the all-clear. We're to get back the same way and there's a chopper en-route." I blinked. Whatever drug I was suffering from was making me hallucinate. Homicidal angels, hot not-boyfriends and a talking tuna. Trippy. "Good. Lets go." Hottie turned and started for the hole. I turned my head to search the room for my guard. I saw him between the twins. Facedown on the ground. Unmoving. I didn't feel the tear until I saw it fall. I hadn't cried at all the whole time that I was there. That one tear meant so much more because of that. I felt the girl watching me, but I didn't care. She could stare and judge all she wanted. She had no idea what had happened here. None of them did. And it was going to stay that way. I fought to keep conscious,but those few minutes that I had before the tranq got me were almost up. No matter. I was safe. I could just sleep for a little bit. I smiled a bit and closed my eyes, lulled by the rocking motion brought on by the mans running and the song still playing in my head.


	2. Nightmare

Chapter 2-dream

My dreams were hijacked by memories. They were all of the cell, and my guard. I dreamed of his voice and his guitar. The noises were floating around me. I could see the music floating around. It touched the walls and they melted away, revealing a huge meadow. I was leaning on a huge tree in the middle. His voice was floating from the other side. The music beckoned me to look. I started walking around the tree, but it was getting wider. I started running but he was still just out of reach. The meadow turned into a hallway. I ran and ran, but it just stretched on. With a scream of absolute rage, I broke through the stretch and dashed towards him. My hands broke through mist as he evaporated.

The floor crumbled and I fell down a shaft filled with screaming. A table came out of nowhere and latched onto my arms and legs. I was struggling so much, but I couldn't get free. A figure with a scalplel glinting in his hands leered up, his maniacal grin gleaming as brightly as the metal. I screamed as pain ripped through me, slicing into my back, my arms,legs, all over me. I smelled smoke and thrashed around, trying to avoid it, but strong hands pushed me down and the glowing symbol came down and pressed my left shoulder. Pain, redhot pain, and screaming. The hands were shaking me now.

I saw so many people, so many dead, staring at me with accusing eyes. I sobbed and screamed out sorry so may times. In between them all, one figure with his back to me, knife where his heart should be. He started turning and there was shouting and screaming, so loud. The hands came back and kept shaking me, and I could almost see his face. Then the hands sent a stinging blow across my face and he vanished. The screaming was gone. The shouting was gone. He was gone. But I was still there. I wanted to be gone too.

I opened my eyes. They were there too. The man was crouched next to me, hands on my shoulders. He looked worried. The blond girl was on my other side. She looked a bit alarmed too. Good. The blond boy was right behind her, holding a bucket. He looked irritated. "You didn't have to slap her, Rin. I had the water." The girl turned around "you took too long. She was really starting to scare me." The man was ignoring them and watching my face. I was using the 'poker face ' that the scientists had hated so much. No emotions. I was rather proud of it. I took In my conditions. I could sit up and nothing felt sore. I looked around. I was on a cot in a very plain room. I felt a slight bump and sat up, nudging his hands off.

"Where am I?" I asked. The man blinked and said, "after we retrieved you we ran back to the entry point and escaped via helicopter. In order to throw others off of our trail, we switched to a truck. We're on our way home now." I turned and saw him positively smiling at me. I scowled to hide the immenent blush. "What's got you so happy?" I snapped. A little rude, yes, but it was getting both annoying and flattering. "Its just nice to see you awake." He frowned. "You started screaming and thrashing around. We got pretty worried when you didn't wake up. Were you having a nightmare?" Poker face back.

I ignored his question and parried with one of my own. "Now that we have the where and how out of the way, time for the who." Blond boy popped up. "I LOVE them!" Rin punched his arm "shutup Len, she didn't mean them. Kaito what's she talking about?" I assumed the older dude was Kaito and turned to him. "I mean who are you?" All three of them blinked and did a three-way glance. "You don't remember us?" Asked Len. "Obviously not." Rin piped up. Kaito turned back to me, looking very very worried. "You don't remember anything?" I was just about to make a very Rin-esque comment about obvioussness, but then I realized some very key things.

I really didn't remember anything. I didn't know them. My first memories were waking up in my cell. I didn't know how I got there. I just went with it. I didn't even know my own name. I was always Subject 01-34. "Who am I?" I whispered. Kaito turned to the twins and muttered,"L said this couldve happened. They must've followed through with capture protocal." He turned back to me. "Don't worry, its reversible." I scrutenized his face. "Then why do you look so worried?" He grimaced. "Because it only helps you recall some of your past. We have to teach you the rest. Which we don't know. Our pasts are no-go zones. All I know about you is what I've seen since I met you."

"Then start with the beginning." Kaito smiled, a bit sadly. "Start over? We'll try." He stood up and held out his hand, which swayed a bit with the rocking motion of the truck. "Hello. I'm Kaito." I shook his hand. The twins stood up and extended their hands at identical angles. I swear, it was like there was a mirror between them and I was just seeing the reflections. "Hey!" They chimed. They linked elbows and stood back to back. "Rin!" "Len!" They each called with a pose. "Dramatic, aren't you?" I stated. The three of them stood next to each other. Kaito held out a hand to help me up. "Its nice to see you again kiddo." They all cheered "Welcome back Miku!"


	3. Catchup

Chapter 3-Return

During the next couple of hours, Kaito and the twins reported back anything and everything that they knew about me. Apparantly I was 16. Good to know. I had a 'liking ' of leeks. I wasn't so sure that was really a thing I would like, but hey. I enjoyed several obscure bands that I used to constantly rave about, but noone ever really paid attention to my love of them, so I would have to refer to my 'room ' back at base. Which brought me to another question. "Where are we going?" "Back to base, " kaito informed me with a grin. "I cant tell you where it is, for security reasons, but its the closest thing to a home that any of us have."

I raised an eyebrow. "Home? As in we all live there? Together?" He paled for a second then held up his hands in a defensive pose. "Hey, hey its not like that. We all have our own suites in the residential sector. Like a bunch of apartments!"

I nodded and and awkward silence settled over the space. Glancing over at the twins,i saw them curled upon a cot and holding hands. Rin snored. I sighed and glanced over at kaito. "Well, I don't mean to point out the elephant in the room or anything, but I guess I should ask the obvious question. How the hell do I know you people? Or rather, how do you know me? In what way are we affiliated? Why are we going to a 'base'? And..." I took a breath. "Does my knowing you explain how I ended up waking up alone in that hellhole?" I took on a rather harsh tone near the end of my rant, and kaito flinched. Kaito took a deep breath and started.

"We were...are a team. We work for a third party organization that isn't officially affiliated with any one country's government. Basically, we take an interest in wars and disputes and...answer to the highest bidder. Our team is comprised of you, me, Rin and len, and two others that you haven't met yet. They should be waiting for us at the base. I say base because that's what it is. Its underground, but you never mentioned claustrophobia before, so I think you'll be fine. As for why you were trapped in that place and why your memories are all gone..."he glanced over at me. His eyes were so sad. Practically begging for forgiveness. It gave me chills and something tickled the back of my mind. He'd looked at me like that before. Somewhere...no. it was too hard to remember. I waited for an explanation. He sighed.

"I really am so sorry, but I cant tell you anything until you are reviewed and cleared." Panic flared up. "What the hell does that mean? I'm supposed to be one of you, right?" "Its just a routine check to make sure you're okay. And still loyal." I gasped at the last part. "How can I possibly be loyal to the people who let me be locked up in THAT place?" He flinched. "Miku, please understand- " "No YOU understand! Do you have ANY idea what I went through?" The twins were wide awake and staring at me. Kaito was hunched over, his hair hiding his expression. "I was dragged through HELL and back and I just want to know WHY! Is that SO hard to ans- " kaitos head snapped up. He looked livid.

"SHUTUP! So you got put in a cell for a month, big deal! You have NO idea what real pain is! At least we came for you! We could have left you there to rot! They almost DID! But us, your TEAM, we came back for you! Shutup and be grateful!"

My expression was livid for a minute but I managed to compose my poker face. I coolly glanced up at him. Standing on my toes, I was able to get my face level. I whispered. "Dont assume anything. Maybe i do know pain. Maybe im just good at hiding it." I leaned back and strode over to the back doors just as the van stopped. Before the door could open I turned my head to whisper over my shoulder at the three of them "I never asked to be rescued. Remember that." Then the doors swung open and I was blinded. A voice rang out "Miku Hatsune?" "Yes?" "Come with us to report to your interview." "And so it begins..." I muttered.


End file.
